Curses of Loki
by Toothlove
Summary: Many islands across the archipelago have been cursed in some way, so Toothless recruits the help of some of the dragon guardians to help him out. Rated M for possible adult content in later chapters.
1. Curse 1: Dragons to animals

**So, this story is actually my first collab project. It is co-written by myself along with my forum friends Shadowassasin Reborn, Puffin777, and Oscar Ardon. These guys are great and I think what we've created is something you will really like**

**Also, this story contains a few Original Characters created by us which I will list below**

**-Midnight: (See Night of the Tooth) Night Fury created by myself, was born without tail fins so he can't fly**

**-Blackmist: Shadow Dreader (Original species) created by Shadow. Known as the Shadow Guardian, is essentially a demigod of a dragon that's almost unstoppable.**

**-Puffin: Bombardier Fury (basically a cross between a fighter jet and a Night Fury) created by, you'll never believe it, Puffin. Is very sexual but also very loving and has many jet like features. **

**-Arrow: Human created by Puffin. Puffin's mate/rider, is very skilled with magic**

**-Toothless: If I even need to tell you who this is, then you need to leave. JK. **

**There will be other OC's added throughout the story but these will be the main characters.**

**I hope you enjoy our story.**

* * *

Since the dawn of time, the dragon guardians have served as protectors of dragons all around the world, risking their own lives to save any dragon in distress and making sure that they are protected from any harm. Since around that same time, The Hidden World has served as a sort of dragon sanctuary where they can live in peace, free from humans, and it too is protected not by a guardian but the Alpha.

However, recently a lot of strange and mysterious things have been happening around the archipelago that lies near The Hidden World. All across the islands, the dragons that still live there seem to have been cursed in some way and it causes some very odd things to happen.

Because of this, the most recent Alpha, a Night fury named Toothless, decided to speak with the guardians to see if they can help him solve this mystery. So, he makes the half hour long flight in the opposite direction from Berk to The Hidden World to the Guardian's island. Many of the other guardians seemed to be out patrolling but four of them, Midnight, Puffin, Arrow and Blackmist, were still there.

He lands in the Guardian's cave and says to them, "Greetings great guardians. I'm afraid I am not here for pleasure, I have an issue. Many of the islands near The Hidden World seem to have been cursed and it's affecting the dragons that still live on them. I can't seem to figure it out on my own so I was wondering if you could help me."

Blackmist, the Shadow Dreader and leader of the guardians, steps out of the shadows. "Greetings alpha. I am sorry to hear about this unfortunate turn of events, we will definitely assist you. Just tell us what we are getting into." Blackmist says respectfully, sitting down in front of Toothless.

Puffin and Arrow, Bombardier Fury and human respectively, watch from the sidelines as their leader accepts the request. These two acted semi-autonomously from the main group, but weren't afraid to help when necessary.

Toothless keeps it brief and says, "My friends and I were looking for dragons to bring back to The Hidden World, but lately they've been coming back saying the dragons on certain island are acting weird or have had something weird happen to them, as if they have been cursed. I thought you guys might be able to help sort this out."

Midnight, a Night Fury and the youngest and most recent guardian, nods. "We'd be happy to help. Just take us where you need us to go." Toothless nods and starts to fly away. Since Midnight doesn't have any tail fins, he can't fly so he climbs on Blackmist.

Puffin and Arrow stand upright once they'd heard, before Arrow mounts Puffin. "Okay then, here we go hopefully no one tries to die this time." He comments.

"But they always do." Puffin responds.

"Well yeah, but I guess that's what we're here for." Arrow says back.

With a nod, Puffin follows Blackmist into the sky.

Blackmist adjusts to Midnight's weight and slowly spreads his large wings out. He then takes to the sky, keeping up with Toothless with no issues. "So I have heard stories of who you were before you became king, would you like to tell me about it?" Blackmist askes with another flap of his wings.

Toothless figured he had a bit of time so he answers. "Right before I became king, I was living on a human village called Berk where I met the man who is now my best friend in the whole world. A scrawny human named Hiccup who, if you'd look at him when I first met him, you might think of him as the least threatening human you'd ever see, but together we became almost unstoppable. But last month he had to let me go so I can live with my wife and start a family and become the king I am today. I do miss him, but it was for the better."

Midnight's eyes widen. "Wow. I've only been a guardian for two months and before that I had nobody, I was nobody. I guess now I'm just glad to be with these guys."

"Interesting, I would have had a different opinion about that 2 months ago." Blackmist says. "Anyway I think the island is up ahead." Blackmist adds on, flapping his wings harder to get ahead.

Toothless sees the island in question and sets down on it. At first glance, the island seems perfectly normal, decent size, sturdy, good vegetation, a river that ran down the middle, nothing seemed too off. There were a lot of animals though. Boars, chickens, yaks, sheep, but no dragons could be found. Toothless says to everyone, "Keep a lookout for anything suspicious. My friends Barf and Belch told me that there was something completely bonkers here, but I just assumed it was them trying to mess with me. They were actually the first ones to tell me about the chance of there being a curse, but I didn't believe it until some of my other friends started talking about it."

"They weren't lying I can sense a magic in our midst here." Blackmist informs while landing on the island.

Midnight climbs off of Blackmist and is caught off guard a little as a boar starts sniffing his leg. "Hey, get off me, or do you want to become my lunch?"

Toothless says with a slightly annoyed tone, "Are you really thinking about eating at a time like this?"

Midnight gives him a glare. "Shut up. I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning." He looks back down to the boar. "And might I say, you do look rather tasty." He gets ready to go for the kill when suddenly the boar spits up lava, just like a Gronckle would. Midnight froze from surprise. "Ok...pretty sure boars aren't supposed to do that."

Arrow levels his bow quickly at the offending creature; striking it side on with a powerful shot that breaks apart its head, killing it instantly. "That was...nasty." Arrow says grimly before beginning to scan the island with his sight. "We've got to make sure something like that doesn't happen again; let's not trust the animals here." Arrow suggested.

Puffin is quite shocked, but then he gets into a more battle-ready state of mind. "Let's clear this corruption, whatever it is, quickly. I can't believe how tainted the nature is." Puffin says, as serious as Arrow on the matter. He also gets into a battle-ready state, lighting all 4 of his harrier-jump-jet-like nozzles in preparation for an aerial attack while preparing a string of plasma blasts as well.

Toothless steps in. "Guys, I don't think it's just the nature. Look!" He motions to a chicken who just shot a spine out of its backside like a Nadder, and a yak who just breathed fire onto a fish before eating it.

Midnight couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What the hell is going on here? Why do all of these animals have dragon abilities?"

Toothless puts the pieces together and says, "I think it's because these aren't normal animals. These were dragons, but transformed into animals." That same chicken confirms that theory by breathing fire a bit. "And they don't even seem to notice. It's as if they've been like this their whole lives."

"Dragons?" Arrow says with amazement, momentarily dropping his bow sights down.

"Ignore them." Blackmist stated, impatiently. "They aren't the source of the trouble. We'll have to go further on to find out the true reason why all of this is happening." Blackmist continues, before doing just that, walking forward with purpose towards the center of the island.

Puffin and Arrow followed obediently, keeping a wary eye on the dragons around them but also making sure to keep pace with the determined Shadow Dreader.

Blackmist eventually stops in his tracks when he feels the magic at its strongest" whatever it is, this is where it is at its strongest, be careful" Blackmist says scanning the area.

Toothless and Midnight look around and soon spot something up ahead. Toothless points out, "Hey isn't that a dragon up ahead? How come that dragon is there, but the others are all animals."

Midnight squints, "Wait, that's no dragon, that's Nottsias (herm Night Fury) one of the guardians." Nottsias's pupils were gone, not slits but totally gone. A Terrible Terror walked up to her and Nottsias looked it in the eye and it transformed into a goat, which meant one thing. "Oh my gods. Nottsias is doing this. But she doesn't seem to be doing it on her own, she seems to be controlled. By who, I don't know but we need to stop her."

Puffin looks suspiciously at Nottsias; she is his friend, but at the same time he wants to make sure she stops. "I can take her down quickly, make her unconscious."

"No, she's one of us, we can't hurt her. But we do need to free her from this control and free the dragons. Any thoughts?" Midnight says.

"Well I can do something, but it will wipe all our magic clean." Blackmist says "I recommend leaving this island, I'll catch up." Blackmist adds on before he points a claw at Nottsias "Counter vanish." He whispers. Counter vanish is an ability that is supposed to disable any magic on the island, but for some reason, Blackmist's magic does nothing as the dragons are still animals.

It does, however take away Arrow's magic. "Well that was useful, now how can we save her?"

Midnight looks and sees what looks like a string attached to the back of her head. "That looks like something. Blackmist, see if you can cut that string."

Blackmist detaches Dark Seeker (a special weapon of his) from his tail and sends it straight at the strings cutting them effortlessly.

The strings get cut but no one could see where they retreated back to. But that didn't matter too much as they saw Nottsias's pupils returning and she saw the others in front of her. "Guys? Toothless? What is going on here?"

Midnight explains, "Nottsias, your mind was being controlled. You forced every dragon on this island to turn into an animal that still possessed some dragon traits and abilities. Are you alright? Do you remember what happened?"

Nottsias tries to remember but her mind was too fuzzy. "I'm fine, but I can't seem to remember a thing. All I know is that I was flying over this island when suddenly my vision went black and I could feel my body moving and my magic flowing but I wasn't doing any of it. I'm sorry if I caused you all any trouble."

"No trouble at all, Nottsias." Says Toothless. "If you want we can head back to Guardian Island to talk more about this. Maybe your memory will have returned by then." Nottsias agreed and she starts to fly off. Midnight climbs on Toothless and Arrow gets back on Puffin and they, along with Blackmist, follow.

Once they get back Nottsias tries to remember more about what happened, but to no avail. She sighs, "I wish I could tell you more, but I've already told you what I remember. I don't know who did it or how they did it."

Midnight puts a paw on her shoulder. "It's fine. None of us are mad at you. But this does beg the question, how many more of us are affected and how many more curses will we have to deal with? Well, we'll have to put those thoughts aside, it's getting late. Toothless, you're more than welcome to stay with us for the night."

Toothless nods. "Thank you Midnight. And thank you all for helping me today. I don't know how I can repay you."

"It's nothing, really." Midnight says.


	2. Curse 2: Snow and ice

Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry if anyone saw this chapter as just codes. Let's try it again.**

Blackmist paces around the Guardian's cave entrance "My brethren are being controlled, I must free them as fast as possible, but also find out who has the power to control guardians." Blackmist thinks to himself.

Arrow keeps a close eye on Nottsias, her sudden misbehavior seemed strange, especially since she is normally a steadfast companion like Grass (Bombardier Fury) or Aos (Means Angel of seduction. Essentially a highly manipulative dragon)... who are also missing for some reason. The only reasonable explanation he can come up with is that they are being used in some way, making them act weirdly until the guardians find them. Perhaps it's just a distraction.

Puffin also stays close to Nottsias to help her reacquaint herself to the environment inside the guardian cave.

Blackmist considers pondering the question, but he's interrupted by Arrow. "She won't be the last, my other companions are also missing, I'm pretty sure you already know what might've happened." Arrow says. Blackmist thinks on this, in his classic brooding nature, to decide a suitably ominous speech, but he's interrupted by Puffin and Nottsias; who hoist him onto Puffin's back as though he were a small bag of grain and then Puffin flies off, forcing Blackmist to fly off him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blackmist says, annoyed that Puffin would take him away in such a fashion.

"We're getting our friends back." Arrow replies simply, which Puffin and Nottsias nod to confirm. Blackmist nods, so he hops off of Puffin's back and gets himself airborne, flying in the direction that Puffin, Arrow and Nottsias are heading.

Midnight and Toothless figured they should go too. So Midnight gets back on Toothless and they head out. While in the air, Toothless points out, "You know you being on my back reminds me of when I lived with Hiccup. Sure you're quite a bit heavier than him, no offense, but the feeling is still there."

Midnight is touched by Toothless's sentence. "Hiccup sounds like an amazing guy. And uh, I get the whole 'heavier' thing. Since I can't fly I never got that much exercise as a kid and it has, admittedly, left me a bit chubby, but these guys still love and accept me."

"That is true we accept each other with every fiber of our being no matter our past." Blackmist says slowing down to take Midnight on his back.

Midnight leaps off of Toothless and lands on Blackmist's back. He could feel Blackmist drop a bit from the added weight, but they managed to level themselves off pretty quickly.

"That's not even what I meant." Toothless says, "I meant that you're a dragon and most dragons are naturally heavier than humans, but if that's how you want to see it, fine." Toothless flies ahead a bit and uses his sonar ability to see if there's an island ahead that might be cursed.

At the same time, Arrow keeps an equal look out for danger. He's lucky enough, with his wide scan to catch the side of an island out of Toothless's scanning range. "Island, to our left." Arrow points out, causing Puffin to change course with a shallow bank turn, followed by Nottsias.

Toothless notices Arrow's success and tries a sonar pulse in that direction; the feedback allows him to make the same conclusion as Arrow, so he banks off as well.

The gang arrive at the island and glide around it, the island seems to be covered in some sort of raging snow storm. Blackmist tries scouting it out with his infrared vision, but he can't see a thing, he does notice a bunch of ice golems that seem to resemble different dragons, but nothing real. "I don't see any dragons here." Blackmist says, not being able to see them so he goes to land.

The others land right next to him. Toothless fires a few more sonar pulses to see if he can spot any signs of life. The only ones that came back were emitted from the golems, which was a bit odd to Toothless. He walks up to a golem that looks like a Monstrous Nightmare and gets a good look into its eyes. The Nightmare's eyes moved down to Toothless and he turned to face him, giving him a bit of a shock.

Midnight does the same with a Gronckle golem, except he approaches from behind. He lightly touches the Gronckle's tail and was surprised when the tail moved and the Gronckle slowly turned around to look at Midnight. Midnight says to the gang, "Guys, I think I know where the dragons are."

"Me too." Toothless says. "They seem to have been turned into these ice golems, but how?"

Nottsias suggests, "Maybe another one of us is being controlled by whoever is in charge of this whole situation, but the question is, who?"

Midnight thinks for a moment, "Well, there's only two guardians who could freeze a dragon like this. Arctic (Stormcutter) or Snow (Bewilderbeast), those two are my best bets. Let's split up, see what we can find." Midnight heads off with Puffin, Arrow with Nottsias, and Toothless with Blackmist.

Midnight and Puffin walk along the island. It was freezing, it was windy, and vision was very limited, even with Midnight's sonar ability, but they both kept going as much as they could.

Arrow stayed on Nottsias's back and kept a lookout as well. He gets the clever idea to use some magic to create a small fire to help keep him warm, but the snow and wind were so strong that the fire was put out the minute it was lit.

Blackmist and Toothless walk as fast as they could under the conditions. "If it comes to a fight, I won't be able to see anything living. You mind explaining what's going on here?" Blackmist says to Toothless who he could see quite well.

Toothless explains. "We need to find out who is causing both the storm and the dragons turning into ice golems. It's so weird though, I've been to this island before and it never snows like this. Not even in the winter time. Something is definitely wrong here."

"Hmm, ice golems you say. I've only seen those when..." Blackmist pauses. "I know what guardian did this, Snow. We just need to find the source. Ok I'm going to have to get away from this island, I can't see anything." Blackmist says flying straight into a tree.

Toothless laughs a bit at the display but then notices something. That tree that he ran into wasn't a tree, but a giant tusk. Luckily he hit it on the side rather than the tip which could've caused some serious damage. He uses a sonar to confirm his theory and the sound coming off the owner of the tusk told him that it was very large. "Blackmist, look out!" He yells as the ground starts shaking and a massive creature begins to stand up.

The others heard the commotion and ran over as fast as they could only to see the massive creature was a Bewilderbeast, but not just any Bewilderbeast. "Guys, it's Snow." Midnight says. "And from the looks of it he seems to be as mindless as Nottsias was. We need to save him."

"Uhm is he being aggressive? I can't tell, all I see is a faint blur." Blackmist says.

"Not at the moment." Arrow replies, "But I'm sure you'll agree we have to exercise caution." Arrow says. "And as for your infrared vision, you'll have to ditch it for now." Arrow responds, giving Blackmist some sonar for the time being.

After the first response reaches Blackmist he can fully see Snow. "Artruthium! Didn't know he was that close" Blackmist exclaims.

"I'll go high up, see if I can find anything suspicious on his back." Toothless says, flying up high over Snow, watching for strange devices like they found on Nottsias.

Puffin and Nottsias take the sides, also looking for anything strange. After a full fly by, they didn't find anything. And, after Puffin took a quick flight between Snow's legs, they quickly concluded that Toothless would be the only dragon who could see the strange device.

Toothless looks down and gasps. "Guys! He's got a collar on himself!" He identifies, relaying it down to the rest of the group.

Blackmist, Midnight, Puffin and Nottsias go to the neck to check, and find he is indeed correct. "That isn't natural, not by a long shot, but who could create a collar this large?" Toothless wonders to himself.

Snow seems to be ignoring them for the most part, but Puffin, Nottsias and Arrow keep a close eye on him; wary of what he could do. After all, he had frozen an entire island of dragons and they didn't want to be next.

"I could use Dark Seeker to slice the collar off but I don't want to end up cutting him when my vision is not its best" Blackmist informs. As Dark Seeker forms on his tail.

Toothless thinks for a second. "If only we could get rid of this snowstorm. Wait, I got it. Puffin, Nottsias, fly up to me and use your wings to surround Blackmist." Puffin and Nottsias do just that, blocking the snow from Blackmist's vision and allowing him to get a good look at the collar.

"Alright, but I only get one shot at this. Arrow, lift the collar up a bit, but don't strangle him." Arrow nods and uses magic to lift the collar. Blackmist pulls out Dark Seeker and manages to slice the collar off of Snow without even touching his skin. Once the collar was removed, they all fly down to Snow's front, hoping that it worked.

The snow storm dissipates as well as the ice on the dragons, a frightened looking Terrible Terror flies away and lands on another island several hours away. It morphs into Loki "Cursed guardians always getting in my way." Unfortunately, he was way too far away for anyone to even notice him.

With the storm gone, they were able to get a good look at Snow, but what they saw they wish they didn't. Unlike Nottsias, Snow seemed to be covered in cuts and scars of various sizes, the biggest scar was on his back and was bigger than two humans. However, Snow's pupils seemed to have returned. Toothless flies up to eye level with the massive dragon and asks him, "Are you alright? Do you remember what happened to you?"

Snow groans. "A... strange figure... some kind of cloak... some glowing, but that's all I can remember." Snow said. "He shot something at me, again I don't know what, and now I'm here, and the entire island is covered in snow, I assume I was the cause while I was unconscious."

Arrow jumps of Nottsias and clings to the side of Snow; pushing his hand against him while letting green tendrils snake across Snow's form; healing him slowly from all the cuts and the bruises.

"This far more serious than I imagined." Blackmist paces around for a bit. "I am worried that one of us might be next, we must keep an eye out for any humans, especially the architects if they are behind this." He says to all the guardians around him as well as toothless.

Toothless nods. "I agree, but for now we need to head back to Guardian Island to rest and regroup. Snow, are you feeling good enough to go back?"

Snow moves a little. "Yes, Alpha. Arrow has helped me a lot with his healing. I can take you all back." With that, everyone settles on Snow's back and he walks along the ocean back to Guardian island.


	3. Curse 3: Giants

Chapter 3

Snow has taken everyone back to Guardian Island. Once they get back, Midnight tries to recap the situation. "So, both Nottsias and Snow's minds were control by nobody knows. Each of them brought some sort of curse to the island they were sent to and were basically tied down in some way to this unknown controller. Neither of them remember who did it or even remember doing the curse in the first place." Midnight lies down with his paws on his head. "Yep, this is a tough one."

Toothless figures he might ask, "Did anyone at least see anything else from those islands? Any kind of clue or something like that?" Everyone shakes their heads.

"Whoever took control of Snow must have my level of magic or more. The only person I know whose powers can almost reach mine is Arrow but it's not him." Blackmist says.

"Well, I've had a bit more experience with magic, but the general point is still the same; either it's someone powerful or a powerful group that all contribute to creating it. However, because of Snow's description, I think that it is just one person." Arrow says.

"It also seems to be any island we come across, so perhaps he's targeting only the islands close to us?" Nottsias suggests.

"Well that would make sense, especially since it seems to be a way to distract us in particular; there's no real use for messing around with an island of dragons like that otherwise." Puffin said.

"Well if someone's trying to distract us, we'll have to make sure our island is well defended." Nottsias adds, rationally.

"I would volunteer, but I have friends out there who need me to help them." Arrow says, with a fiery resolve.

Snow offers, "I can stay. I'll have the best view of the island."

"I'll stay with Snow as well." Blackmist says "Can't have him get controlled again, no offence Snow." Blackmist comments.

Snow nods. "I understand. Thank you Blackmist."

Toothless nods, "Thank you Snow, Blackmist. Well, we better head to the next island." Midnight climbs on Toothless and Arrow climbs on Puffin and they head out.

They fly for half an hour until they come across an island. Toothless goes ahead a little until all of a sudden a huge set of eyes pop up, surprising him and making him turn around. "Son of a bitch Snow. I thought you stayed behind."

Midnight looks behind him and says with a nervous tone, "Uh, that's not Snow."

"Huh?" He turns around to see that Midnight was right. Those giant eyes belonged to a massive Nadder, one the size of a Red Death. "Holy shit. Wait, what's that?" He hears some loud footsteps. He turns and sees an equally massive Typhoonmerang. Neither of them seem hostile though, in fact they seem fine with having the others there. "Okaaaaaay. Giant dragons, just what I wanted to see when I got up this morning? Well, better find out whose being controlled."

Toothless, Puffin and Nottsias fly around to see if they can spot anyone that could be causing all of these dragons to grow to gigantic proportions. Though it was a bit hard since a lot of the dragons seemed to want to stay together, therefore making space a bit limited.

Arrow could sense some magic near a group of Thunderdrums, so he motions Puffin to head in that direction. They get over the Thunderdrums and see that they are surrounding something. Then Arrow saw the source of the magic, "Guys look, it's Grass. She must be causing the growths."

Toothless, Midnight and Nottsias see her as well, and try to get close.

Meanwhile, back on Guardian Island, Blackmist is looking out for any signs of suspicion when suddenly huge wing flaps could be heard. Just as a large saber the size of a school smacks Blackmist into the sea, a large, smug looking black dragon appears from out of nowhere.

Blackmist had barely any reaction time to block but he did with Dark Seeker at the last millisecond, but he still ended up getting smacked into the sea at 400 mph, making a huge splash. Snow is instantly alerted "What is the meaning of..."

He sees the black reaper he sends out mental waves for help. A black cloaked figure stands on its head. "Hellblaze, you keep the Shadow Guardian busy, I got the Bewilderbeast handled." Loki jumps off and slams onto the ground making a crater.

"Loki! You're the one behind all this trouble." Snow accuses.

"You are correct." Loki says still in his black and gold lined cloak.

Blackmist shoots out of the water and is faced against a black reaper "You guys live in Helhiem how are you here?" Blackmist questions but doesn't get an answer. The only response he got was a large stream of wicked green hell fire coming at him.

Loki sensed that the others were about to try to help Grass, so he had forced her to turn angry and make the giant dragons even more angry. She points a claw at the others and suddenly the Thunderdrums as well as most of the surrounding dragons turn on the guardians and look like they're going to attack. "Disperse!" Toothless yells as the Thunderdrums let out their signature supersonic roar, which was even louder at that size, creating a screech that could shatter diamond.

They all plug their ears as best as they can and end up flying off in different directions. Toothless and Midnight ended up losing sight of Puffin, Arrow and Nottsias behind the massive dragons and their fires. "Blast." Toothless says. "We gotta find a way to distract the dragons so we can get to Grass and see if we can help her. Any thoughts Midnight?"

Midnight then notices Nottsias flying upwards, but none of the dragons seem to be chasing her. "Hey, they aren't flying. Maybe the curse makes them bigger but takes away flight, that could be useful."

Toothless thinks. "But if they can't fly then...That's it." He flies up until he is above the dragon's heads and scouts a bit to look for the others. He spots Puffin and Arrow and goes down to them. "Hey guys, these giant dragons can't fly, which means they won't want to chase us overseas. You two get Nottsias and have the dragons chase you three to the edge of the island, then fly out until you are a safe distance from any fire. Then Midnight and I will sweep in and try to save Grass. Got it?"

Arrow nods and urges his group to go as high as possible, before Puffin started his bombarding of the dragons below; not enough to hurt them, but enough to aggravate them into chasing them as they flew away from the island, following Midnight's orders.

As the Thunderdrums and other dragon species chased Arrow, Nottsias and Puffin, Midnight tried to get close to Grass who seemed to have calmed down slightly, not moving from her spot.

Noticing the lack of aggressive behavior, Midnight flared, slowing down and that proved to save his life as something burst through his stomach, even though he couldn't see anything. Reaching down, he realized it was an invisible spike and suddenly the fact that Grass was stationary made sense; she was the lure for a trick, and quite a grand trick.

And there was only one man, no god, that could be responsible. "Loki..." Midnight said, under his breath as he lost blood from the puncture.

Arrow spotted Midnight in his state of pain and wing suited off his mount to go and help. He dives first to get speed and then rushes past the large dragons before they notice him; instead of the Bombardier Fury that was, aptly, bombarding them.

Coming down next to Midnight, Arrow immediately gets to healing him, although he has to carefully push Midnight off the spike at the same time, to Midnight's discomfort and Arrow's worry.

Once they were far enough away, Puffin and Nottsias spin around to begin pounding the large dragons with everything they had; making sure the dragons were focused on them and only them.

* * *

(Back on Guardian Island)

Blackmist dives under the hell fire and aims a sniper blast (highly concentrated plasma blast with enough power to blow up a mountain) directly at its throat and fires. The blast hits it directly, blowing off its head which quickly reforms "Ok then, magic is not effective let's switch it up to melee." Blackmist says getting close, Dark Seeker forming on his tail.

The Black Reaper jumps before Blackmist can bring his weapon to bear; pinning him under his momentum as he prepares to launch another stream of flame into his face, growling angrily.

Without hesitation, Blackmist enters his Dementor form and, with some effort, he manages to throw the Black Reaper off of him and he flips back to his feet; dark seeker coming back strongly. Blackmist leaps into the sir and flips becoming a saw blade as dark seeker spins around and rips through flesh as he spins before coming to a stop on his back; dark seeker dripping blood as a long wound appears and does not heal back.

* * *

(Back with the giant dragon island)

Midnight was still in a good amount of pain due to the stabbing, but he knew that Arrow was doing his best.

Arrow kept close to him during the healing, delicately fixing up his damaged body while removing it from the spikes. Eventually he does so, pulling the last point of it out of Midnight before laying him nearby.

As he does so, Grass turns to him with her slitless eyes before charging up. Arrow hears the sound and turns quickly, scanning the danger before loading and firing a tranquilizer arrow from his pack into her chest. She shrugs the sleepy affects off, but the suppressant prevents her from forming her shot, so she puts it away, staring instead.

Midnight is quite glad that Arrow wasn't shot to bits, but is even happier to see that his wound is now closing fully. When the skin comes together, Arrow refills Midnight's blood before standing. "Come on Midnight! You're good to go!" Arrow said which, in his normal fashion, wasn't rude but rather acknowledging the threatening presence of the giant dragons around them.

Midnight slowly gets to his feet, slightly disoriented from his recent wound.

Midnight tries walking away so he can recover but his path is blocked by a massive Nadder, the same one from earlier, and it looks like it is thirsty for blood. Fortunately, Toothless sweeps in and plasma blasts the Nadder away.

Toothless then manages to land in front of Grass and says to her, "I'm sorry, Grass." He then leaps forward and bites her on a very particular spot on her neck, causing her legs to collapse and fall on the ground. "Ok, look around for anything that Loki might be using on her."

As he says this, Grass staggers again to her feet, too possessed to sleep. She is still prevented from firing plasma blasts, but Loki surrounds her in spikes again.

Arrow has to fly up to help the Nadder struck by the plasma blast heal, since he knows that the Nadder, like all the dragons there, is being controlled. However, he notices Grass on her feet again and shouts a quick warning to Midnight before tending to the blast hole and purifying the Nadder's mind of Loki's presence.

Toothless sees the spikes and makes sure to stay well away from them. He finally notices, just to the side of Grass's tail, is a glowing scale.

Toothless dives in and flicks the scale off of Grass with his claw. He yells from above, "Grass, this is Toothless, can you hear me?" Grass's pupils return she looks around at the giant dragons and her friends, one of which seemed to have been injured recently.

"Oh my gods, are you all ok?" Unlike Nottsias and Snow, she seemed to remember exactly who did this. "Loki, that bastard needs to pay for this. Midnight!" She could tell Midnight was in pain so she takes down the spikes and rushes over to him. "Midnight, are you alright?"

Midnight grunts. "I'll be fine. You're right, Loki cannot continue doing this. Not if we can help it. Come on, let's head back." The giant dragons soon return to normal size, except the Nadder, who follows them, and the other guardians head back.

* * *

(Back on Guardian Island)

The Black reaper growls in pain, but it only makes his resolve stronger as he sprays more hellfire down upon Blackmist; this time making sure to sous the area in powerful flame.

Blackmist stays put and waits for the hellfire to reach him. Dark burns away as the anti-magic fire touches it. However, Blackmist, not one to be defeated so easily, lets loose one of his most powerful abilities, Full counter.

He swings his claws at it and it gets fired right back at triple the power it was coming at him at. In result the black reaper's upper half catches on green fire which begins to eat away at its thick scale. With Blackmist's magic on reserve, he jumps off, his dementor form disappearing.

Meanwhile, Snow uses cryogenic freeze; freezing everything in the area except for Blackmist and the Black Reaper. To his shock, the figure in the black cloak was perfectly unharmed and had a yellow glow around him. He raises a hand and black and gold dagger appears, which glows.

Loki swings the blade towards Snow and a wave of energy slashes into Snow's chest; not deep enough to be fatal, but enough to bleed. He does it again making this symbol, 'ĺ' ,on Snow's chest.

The Black Reaper pants, too injured to stand and with his consciousness returned to him by Loki; who'd cast him aside as a useless asset.

Blackmist lands in front of the Black Reaper and summons all the magic he has left to reform dark seeker and prepare a death blow.

The Black Reaper looks into Blackmist's eyes without understanding why this Shadow Dreader is so violent. However, something hits him before Blackmist, a peculiar, green glowing arrow that moves him out of Blackmist's way and into a safer position.

After a second, Blackmist gets a note from Arrow. _"You were about to hurt a dragon who knew nothing about why you were fighting him, think before you act."_ Arrow warns in the letter attached to the second arrow's shaft.

Blackmist turns his attention to Loki and fires a non-magical beam of plasma at his back. This causes his yellow force field to crack behind him, getting his attention.

Loki turns around and says, "Ah yes the leader of the pain in my ass guardians." Loki comments.

"For a god of lies and deception you're not that good at it, I had suspicions of who was controlling my brethren, and that just proves it, now tell me what do you want with us?" Blackmist replies.

"The answer is simple, I need to reclaim my power and take the throne of Asgard" Loki simply says back.


	4. Curse 4: Mind control

Midnight, Toothless, Puffin, Arrow, Grass, and Nottsias make their way back to Guardian Island after saving Grass from making dragons giant. Once they get back, they see Blackmist and Snow but there's also a sinister looking dragon and a man with a gold horned helmet and they all look like they were just in a massive fight. "Whoa, what happened here?" Midnight asks innocently.

"Loki!" Toothless yells. "Of course it was you. What the hell do you want with the other guardians?"

Loki's disguise disappears and he shakes his fingers, both Blackmist and Snows pupils vanish and they turn to the other guardians "I'm simply getting something back. If it means killing you all that is fine by me." A second later, he vanishes into sparks of light, Leaving a cursed Blackmist and hexed Snow whom covers himself with ice armor. Blackmist's blood red eyes glow as his emotionless scowl turns into one of wrath as he roars into the sky; black lightning striking around him. The black energy from the lightning seeps into him before filling the sky with darkness.

Those that were not affected look to the cursed dragons with confusion and anger that Loki had decided to taint dragon souls once again. Seeing no option but to subdue them, though, Arrow fires a tranquillizer arrow at Blackmist and then starts unpacking his high-velocity demolition charge launcher. Puffin, Nottsias and Grass join Arrow, forming a defensive position while Toothless attempts to challenge Snow; firing plasma blasts directly at Snow's forehead; to his annoyance.

Midnight gulps, but then musters his shots and begins firing on Snow as well to help Toothless.

As the tranquillizer shots arc to Blackmist with insane speed, Blackmist, in a split second reaction, brings Dark Seeker into a slashing motion; splitting the arrow in two halves. Blackmist fires a sniper blast back at Arrow before sprinting at them entering his shadow form as he does.

Arrow and his friends all work together to break it apart as it gets closer. Arrow fires an explosive, Nottsias fires a plasma blast, while Grass and Puffin both fire a steady stream of plasma blasts, breaking it up. As for the sprinting Blackmist, they split up with Arrow on Nottsias while Puffin and Grass go in different directions.

Blackmist sprints after Arrow and Nottsias, leaping onto them with claws extended. And mouth emitting with a fatal blast.

Arrow looks at Blackmist's charging shot, then he jumps forward while rotating backwards; kicking Blackmist's mouth away and causing him to miss, before catching Nottsias's tail. After a few more seconds, while Blackmist shakes the daze, Arrow loads and fires a bright tracer round into his body.

As Blackmist regains ground he gets right behind Nottsias and readies a plasma beam and fires a beam at one of her legs; melting scale clean off and burning skin. He then gets close to Arrow and snaps his jaws at him.

Midnight is really glad Blackmist isn't going for them, so he and Toothless kept shattering bits off Snow's armor as Snow roared in annoyance and narrowly missed them with a frozen breath.

Snow rotated onto Midnight and Toothless more properly, before fixing them with another icy breath that again they were just able to avoid.

Midnight and Toothless fly all around Snow to try to find some sort of weak spot they can expose. Unfortunately, Snow's whole body was covered in his hard, so they had some difficulty. Midnight then notices a small spot of exposed skin on the very back of his neck. He fires a plasma blast right at it and hits it dead on, causing Snow roar in pain.

Tired of his prey dodging, Snow attempts to kill Midnight and Toothless with his bulk instead; putting a foot forward over them before bringing it down.

Arrow barely noticed Blackmist's intimidating behavior, trying to heal Nottsias who was slightly flagging in her flight due to the pain. However Puffin and Grass rush Blackmist, knowing that Arrow was unable to do anything to defend himself while he was healing, they pull him away from Arrow and then release him.

Once Blackmist was in the open again, they rained down their fierce volleys around him; fusing them to explode in his proximity but not on him.

Blackmist spreads his wings just as lightning hits him. In milliseconds, he is in the sky, completely ignoring Puffin and Grass and passing ahead of Nottsias with a fierce roar. He turns his head down and fires rapid fire blast of plasma directly at her wings.

Nottsias proved she was no pushover as she continued straight on, just ducking under the flames. By now her injury is healed, so Arrow lets the shots pass and then fires 5 tranquilizers in quick succession at Blackmist.

In his beyond blood lust like state he switches tactics and goes for close quarters combat, parching his wings just as two of the tranquilizers stick into his side but he is to mad to feel any effects. So with a short dive he takes his claws deep across her ribs, blood dripping off as he pulls up and then firing another blast.

Nottsias clutches her chest with pain, but it's soothed as Arrow begins healing her again. Puffin and Grass, in rage at Blackmist's actions, once again charge in, this time breaking apart his plasma blast, then plasma blasting him, and then finally ramming him head on before pulling off and going back to Nottsias and Arrow to boost them out of harm's way.

Blackmist hisses as multiple cracks could be heard from Puffin and Grass ramming into him. He flaps his wings a couple more times before slowly descending to the ground shaking his head. One of his eyes was bleeding from being pierced by his ocular bone which had broke from impact. However that doesn't stop him, he sets his sights on Toothless and Midnight and fires a super charged sniper blast between them. It explodes on Snow instead, blowing up the upper part of Snow's armor above the neck as well as some frills of his crown.

Arrow was conflicted, but he couldn't bear to see Blackmist in pain, so he wingsuits off Nottsias, causing her some disarray before she, Puffin and Grass go after him. Arrow lands on Blackmist's back hard, although not too hard for injury, of course. Then he keeps a firm grip on Blackmist while healing his head, meanwhile sinking a few more tranquillizers into Blackmist and wrapping a grapple around him to tie Blackmist down.

Puffin, Nottsias and Grass leap onto Blackmist, keeping him restrained while Arrow healed him from both his injuries and the curse, slowly.

Toothless and Midnight avoid the blast and Snow's foot as best as they can. Unfortunately, that blast was too hot even for Toothless's supposedly fireproof tail and it gets a tear in it, causing both of them to crash to the ground, giving them both several cuts and scars and knocking Midnight unconscious. "Dammit." Toothless yells. He barely had time to react before Snow plants another footprint on the ground. He grabs Midnight and takes him away.

Arrow takes a momentarily look at Midnight but, with a painful realization, he knows that staying here is more important, lest Blackmist causes more injuries. Then they could focus on getting Toothless's tail back in good shape. Still, he used help. "Puffin! Try to keep them safe." Arrow asked.

Puffin was a bit reluctant to leave Arrow behind, but then he nods in acceptance and flies over to Toothless and Midnight to lend his support.

Blackmist fights the beings restraint him eventually throwing Grass off as his dementor form kicks in. He then rolls over, nearly impaling Arrow with his spinal spikes. He pins Arrow to the ground and swipes his claws at him, stopping mere centimeters away from his throat as his eyes lose their glow and the claws retreat.

Arrow stares into Blackmist's eyes as they lose their glow. It lead him to believe that the curse was wearing off, so he just says, "Blackmist? You there buddy?"

Blackmist's eyes tear up. "Arrow. I am so sorry. I let my wrath get ahead of me and he used that to control me, I feel like a fucking monster." He says, letting Arrow up.

"Now to free Snow." Blackmist adds. The tears stopped as he gets his bearings straight. His chest armor is protecting the hex curse Loki put on him. "Allow me, as retribution." Blackmist says walking toward Snow. "Snow, if you're in there, I am sorry."

With that mental message, Blackmist fires a super charged sniper blast directly at him, causing ice to melt before hitting him right in the chest. The blast blows up, leaving his chest exposed as well as cauterized flesh, revealing the cuts which made the hex. "The rest is up to you Arrow, heal the wounds and hopefully it will dispel the curse." Blackmist says back to Arrow.

Arrow agrees, getting Grass's help to get onto Snow's chest. As he hangs from the armor, Arrow pushes a hand onto Snow's wound to begin healing. Snow was actually too engaged with Blackmist now, discharging a frozen breath in retribution, so Arrow was somewhat safe.

Blackmist leaps into a barrel roll to the left he sends another blast but weaker into his right eye brow. To keep up the distraction.

Arrow mentally thanked Blackmist for his efforts, since purging the hexes from such a large creature would take a long time and a lot of energy. He was going to slip from the energy discharge, but Grass landed on top of him, sinking her claws into the armor before squatting to keep Arrow pressed against Snow's chest.

Blackmist's distraction was working on Snow, who completely ignored the two beings on his chest in preference for chasing down the Shadow Dreader, shaking off the broken parts of his armor from the last shot from Blackmist.

Toothless drags the still unconscious Midnight away, but found him to be quite heavy. "I could use some help down here." Puffin flies down and helps get Midnight to safety.

As snow closed in on blackmist his tusk cleave towards blackmist who turns on a dime and catches it, his dementor form becoming active as he lets out a screech as he skids back however he forces the tusk into the ground and with all his strength he flips snow by the tusk onto his back, causing the island to shake. He knew it would take snow time to recover from that, so he works on destroying what armor he has left with multiple charged blast.

Grass has to shift her grip to the flesh, but she keeps Arrow on the sight of the hex; which is almost completely erased. Her actions, however, don't seem to be noticed at all as Snow pursues Blackmist angrily, galloping to try to crush him.

Puffin keeps a wary eye out on Snow as he keeps guard of Midnight and Toothless. "It seems that Blackmist is keeping them away for now, hopefully Arrow doesn't get hurt while Snow chases after him." Puffin says, slightly worried for his friend.

Between Blackmist speed and Snow's size, Snow's foot lands a direct hit but it is yet again stopped as Blackmist yet again catches it this time, standing on his hind legs which shake as his arms push up. "Arrow, hurry up! I can't hold him for much longer." Blackmist

"I'm trying!" Arrow says in frustration, pushing out a final burst of magic that finally breaks the hex and releases Snow, allowing him to take his foot off Blackmist once he realizes what happened. "Sorry Blackmist." Snow says quite simply, although he knows he's not the cause of it. Arrow faints from the energy expenditure, unbalanced by Blackmist's request, so Grass has to take him off of Snow's chest.

Blackmist goes back to all six legs planting as his dementor form fades out. "No problem Snow, you gave me a workout, that's for sure." Blackmist says humorously. "We need to be together at all cost and we need to find the other guardians." Blackmist says

"Well, Puffin, Midnight and Toothless are over there, Puffin, Snow and Grass are here, or do you mean the ones that are missing?" Arrow asked.

"The ones that are still missing. Starlight (Light Striker (os) and Blackmist's wife), Arctic (Stormcutter), Blaze (Monstrous Nightmare), Stinger (Speed Stinger)…" Blackmist says naming the rest of the guardians.

"Yes... I agree. I don't think we should waste any more time." Arrow says, before following his own words by mounting Puffin and taking off to look for more of the missing dragons.

Meanwhile, Blaze lurks underneath the surface of Guardian island in a cave, keeping under their notice as Loki controls him as another ambush dragon ready to strike

Blackmist is the last to leave taking to the air slowly as his muscles were still tired. "We should not worry about Starlight too much, most of her abilities are for healing or against me."

"She's your wife, Blackmist. And if that wasn't enough, she's a very good friend of mine. If I find her I'm going to try and rescue her." Arrow responded mentally while scanning the waters a few miles out with Puffin, Grass and Nottsias accompanying him.

"I meant about her causing trouble, of course I would rescue her if I see her first, I love her with my very existence." Blackmist says

Midnight finally wakes up after all the chaos. "Hey, Midnight. How you feeling?" Toothless asks.

Midnight rubs his head. "My head hurts like a motherfucker but I'm fine. What's going on?"

"We were about to head out to look for another guardian to save." Toothless explains.

Midnight nods then gets on Toothless's back and they head out. On the way out, Midnight asks, "So, before I got knocked out, I think I heard Loki mention something about the throne of Asgard. What's that all about?"

"Our powers originally came from him, it is written that long ago he set his wrath out on Midgard by making 7 children, one is the world serpent, another is Fenir, another is Hel, and one the father of all dragons, Artruthium. He was a god, but he fell and bestowed his magic to us. Loki needs it back so he can take the throne of Asgard, I will not let that happen as our leader. And together, we might have a chance at defeating him." Blackmist says.

Midnight nods and he climbs on Toothless and they follow the rest to the next island.


End file.
